The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a coupling mechanism for an electrical connector. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a push-pull quick connector system which prevents axial motion of the plug connector and receptacle connector.
Electrical connector systems including a plug connector and a receptacle connector are known. Coupling mechanisms for a plug and a receptacle connector normally use a coupling nut with either a thread or a bayonet design. The action of threading or operating the bayonet involves pushing forward as well as rotation of the coupling nut to lock the plug and receptacle connectors to form a rigid union between the plug connector and the receptacle connector. Disadvantageously, this action adds time to couple each connector in a multiple connector apparatus when repair is needed. Further, a plug connector and receptacle connector is needed in which relative motion of the contacts is prevented.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector in which the plug and receptacle connectors are locked from relative circumferential and/or axial movement when coupled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can be locked together by movement of the plug and receptacle connectors in an axial direction.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical connector including a receptacle assembly which includes a receptacle connector and has a plurality of movable balls retained in a wall thereof. A plug assembly includes a plug shell and has a shoulder and an annular groove. A coupling ring has a shoulder and a thrust surface. A spring is associated with the coupling ring and biases the coupling ring shoulder into the plug shell shoulder. The receptacle assembly and the plug assembly have an unmated condition and a locked mated condition. The receptacle assembly and the plug assembly are brought into the locked mated condition when the receptacle assembly and the plug assembly are pushed together and the plurality of balls are thrust radially inwardly into the annular groove and retained there by the spring bias and thrust surface.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical connector including a receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly includes a receptacle connector and has a plurality of studs extending radially outwardly therefrom and a plurality of contacts. A plug assembly has a plurality of contacts and includes a plug body having one of a keyway and a key. A coupling nut includes a plurality of studs extending radially inwardly and has one of a keyway and a key. A spring biases the coupling nut in one direction. A rotatable sleeve is retained in the plug and includes coupling nut ramps and receptacle ramps. The receptacle assembly and the plug assembly have an unmated condition and a locked mated condition. The receptacle assembly and the plug assembly are brought into the locked mated condition when the receptacle assembly and the plug assembly are pushed together and the studs of the receptacle assembly and the coupling nut engage the rotatable sleeve and cause the sleeve to rotate thereby locking the receptacle assembly and the plug assembly.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical connector including a receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly includes a receptacle connector and has a plurality of studs extending radially outwardly therefrom and a plurality of contacts. A plug assembly has a plurality of contacts and includes a plug body having one keyway and a key. A coupling nut includes a plurality of studs extending radially inwardly and has one of a keyway and a key such that the coupling nut is prevented from rotation relative to the plug body. A spring biases the coupling nut in one direction such that the spring biases coupling nut against the coupling nut studs. A rotatable sleeve is retained in the plug and includes coupling nut ramps and receptacle ramps. The receptacle assembly and the plug assembly have an unmated condition and a locked mated condition. When the receptacle assembly studs are aligned with the receptacle ramps in the unmated condition and the receptacle assembly and the plug assembly are pushed together, the rotatable sleeve rotates thereby aligning the coupling nut studs and the coupling nut ramps. Further pushing of the receptacle assembly and the plug assembly cause further rotation of the rotatable sleeve and axial movement of the sleeve into a locked mated condition.
The present invention provides a structure for coupling a plug connector to a receptacle connector by simply pushing the plug connector to lock into place on a receptacle connector and pull the coupling nut to release. Although the action of the push to lock and pull to release is not unique to the connector industry, the present invention is unique in that the plug and receptacle connectors are locked from relative circumferential motion or axial motion to each other when coupled. The connector in a locked mated condition prevents relative motion during high shock and vibration applications. This is achieved by making surface contact between the plug connector and the receptacle connector with a considerable force. Advantageously, the locking condition of the mated connector protects the electrical contacts from excessive wear created when relative motion exists between the plug connector and the receptacle connector, thus preventing loss of continuity, excessive heating and even combustion due to excessive heating.
The present invention saves time in connecting and disconnecting the connectors in that a single quick push to lock and pull to release action is required. The lock feature is unique in that the spring force required to lock the connector halves also pulls the plug and receptacle connectors together near the lock position. The lock feature also exerts a high thrust force axially in the mating direction to eliminate the relative motion between the plug and receptacle connector. In a second embodiment, this advantage is achieved with the use of bias angles to create a mechanical advantage.
The present invention is particularly well suited for low electrical current applications as well as fiber optic applications.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.